Manga Band 26
thumb|left| Da das Chidori und das Rasengan gleich stark sind, schleudert die Kollision die beiden auseinander. Sasuke ist erschrocken über Narutos Stärke, während Naruto enttäuscht ist, da Sasuke ihn wirklich mit der Attacke töten wollte. Er kann das nicht begreifen und wird von Sasuke angegriffen, der den Kampf schnell beenden will, um zu Orochimaru zu gehen. Naruto weicht aus und erinnert sich an ihre Rivalität sowie an den Fakt, dass er wie Sasuke neidisch auf seinen Rivalen war. Als Sasuke Naruto erwischt und seinen finalen Schlag ausüben will, überlegt Naruto, ob sie je richtige Freunde waren, während sich das Chakra des Neunschwänzigen ausbreitet. thumb|left| Kakashi erfährt von Sasukes Abtrünnigkeit und dem für die Mission unqualifizierten Sasuke-Rettungs-Team, das ihm hinterher geschickt wurde. Er macht sich auf den Weg und befiehlt seinen Ninken Naruto und Sasuke zu finden, damit er sie erreichen kann, bevor sie sich gegenseitig töten. Währenddessen hat Sasuke mit seinem Chidori Narutos Schulter durchstochen. Da er Narutos Herz verfehlt hat, würgt er diesen, damit Naruto stirbt und er das Mangekyou Sharingan erlangen kann. Das Chakra des Neunschwänzigen bricht aus und zwingt Sasuke zurück, bevor es Narutos Verletzungen heilt. Naruto droht, falls es sein muss, alle Knochen in Sasukes Körper zu brechen, um diesen vor Orochimaru zu bewahren. thumb|left| Sasuke ist überrascht von dem Chakra des Neunschwänzigen und fragt Naruto, was er sei. Naruto antwortet, dass er ein Freund sei, bevor er angreift und Sasuke in die Enge drängt. Naruto schlägt auf Sasuke ein, der ihn anschreit, da er der Meinung ist, dass Naruto, der nie eine Familie hatte, nicht verstehen kann, wie es ist so etwas zu verlieren. Naruto gibt zu, dass dies stimmt, doch fügt er hinzu, dass Sasuke für ihn ein Bruder sei. Sasuke erkennt, dass Naruto ihn als seine Familie ansieht, und Sasukes Sharingan entwickelt sich. Er zieht sein Konoha Stirnband an und will das Band, das zwischen ihnen besteht, brechen, damit Naruto ihn nicht mehr verfolgt. thumb|left| Da Sasuke sein Stirnband angezogen hat, zeigt er Naruto, dass er ihn als ebenbürtig ansieht und dass sie beide stark und einsam sind. Jedoch erklärt er, dass Naruto es nicht mal schaffen wird einen Kratzer auf Sasukes Stirnband zu hinterlassen und dass er noch stärker werden wird, nachdem er Naruto getötet hat. Naruto attackiert Sasuke, der durch sein neues Sharingan Narutos Bewegungen vorhersieht und den Attacken dadurch ausweicht. Er schafft es Naruto wegzustoßen und der Neunschwänzige bietet Naruto seine Kraft an, bevor Naruto die einschwänzige Form erlangt. thumb|left| Sasuke sieht Naruto in dessen einschwänziger Form und versteht, wieso andere Naruto so interessant finden. Naruto greift Sasuke an und dessen Sharingan kann den Angriff der Chakrakrallen nicht vorhersehen. Sasuke versucht Naruto aus der Distanz anzugreifen, doch dessen Chakragewand schützt ihn nicht nur, sondern verstärkt auch Narutos Reichweite. Sasuke begreift, dass er gegen ihn verlieren würde und er aktiviert sein Mal des Fluches in der zweiten Stufe. thumb|left| Obwohl Narutos einschwänzige Form und Sasukes Mal des Fluches in der zweiten Stufe ebenbürtig sind, erweisen sie sich als schlecht für die Körper der jeweiligen Anwender. Da sie den Kampf endgültig beenden wollen, bereiten die beiden ihren finalen Schlagabtausch vor. Naruto formt ein Rasengan und Sasuke erschafft ein Chidori. Die beiden Jutsus treffen aufeinander. thumb|left| Narutos Rasengan und Sasukes Chidori kreieren eine Kugel aus Chakra um die beiden herum. In dieser Kugel schlägt Sasuke Naruto und dieser hinterlässt einen Kratzer auf Sasukes Stirnband. Sie stehen sich gegenüber als die Kugel zusammenbricht und am Ende steht Sasuke über dem ohnmächtigen Naruto. Sasukes Stirnband fällt runter und er spuckt nun Blut, bevor er Naruto ansieht. Es beginnt zu regnen und Kakashi erscheint, der einen besiegten Naruto findet. thumb|left| Kakashi bereut die jüngsten Ereignisse und nimmt den immer noch ohnmächtigen Naruto mit. Aufgrund des Regens verliert Kakashi Sasukes Spur und macht sich deshalb auf den Weg nach Konoha. Sasuke taumelte in Richtung Orochimaru, nachdem er sich entschied Naruto am Leben zu lassen. Obwohl Narutos Tod ihm das Mangekyou Sharingan ermöglicht hätte, hat er sich gegen dies entschieden, da es das ist, was Itachi von ihm will. Kakashi wundert sich darüber, dass der Ort, an dem Naruto und Sasuke gekämpft haben, das Tal des Endes ist. Ihr Kampf war genauso emotional wie der, der das Dorf geformt hat: Der Kampf zwischen Madara Uchiha und Hashirama Senju. Er überlegt, ob solche Kämpfe für immer fortgeführt werden. Währenddessen taucht ein Mitglied von Akatsuki aus dem Boden heraus auf und kommentiert den Kampf. thumb|left| Naruto wacht auf, während ihn Kakashi nach Konoha bringt und erzählt ihm über den Verbleib der anderen Mitglieder des Sasuke-Rettungs-Team. Tsunade versucht mit all ihrer Kraft Choji am Leben zu erhalten, die schwerverletzten Kiba und Akamaru werden sich laut Tsunade wahrscheinlich komplett erholen, ein Team von Medizin-Shinobis kümmern sich hart darum, Nejis Verletzungen zu heilen und Shikamaru, der sich lediglich einen Finger verrenkt hat, leidet sehr über den Zustand seines Teams. Er überlegt sich das Shinobi-Dasein niederzulegen, da er seine Freunde nicht beschützen konnte. Sein Vater Shikaku erklärt, dass, falls er aufhört, seine Freunde sich trotzdem in gefährliche Situationen begeben werden und er, falls er aufhört, ihnen dann nicht einmal helfen kann. Tsunade informiert sie, dass alle Mitglieder des Sasuke-Rettungs-Teams überleben werden und dass es Naruto nun auch besser geht. Jedoch ist die Mission gescheitert, da sie Sasuke nicht zurückbringen konnten. Shikamaru ist erfreut, da niemand in seinem Team gestorben ist und schwört nie wieder zu versagen. Kategorie:Manga